


The Sixteenth Biker

by The_Remaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, England (Country), Gangs, Hospitals, Motorcycles, Out of Body Experiences, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Remaker/pseuds/The_Remaker
Summary: The Hard Riders' Biking Club suffers a big drop in its members without any viable reason. Without any other course of action, the remaining members search for new people to join their club by parading around the whole of Yorkshire. That is, of course, until a fatal accident occurs.





	1. The Hard Riders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my first experience with writing and I'm still learning as I continue with this story. I hope you like it !!

The Hard Riders was a biking club filled with forty-eight members and were known for traveling eight thousand miles a month. The sixteenth member was called Arthur Hurth. He was thirty-two and lived in Leeds in a semi-detached house with his wife and his two young boys. The Hard Riders was formed on the 19th April, 1988 and was one of the most known biker clubs in all of England. It was also known for its live stunt shows around the country and its annual performance at Buckingham Palace in front of the queen of England herself, and where a new member of the club would be announced to millions of people face to face or on live television or on news at day and night being one of the biggest headlines of the day. 

The Hard Bikers may have been one of the most known biker clubs in England, but members had started to drop more and more each year and less and less applications were coming in to become new members. This had sent The Hard Bikers into a crisis of becoming no more, in other words, extinct. The leaders of the club had a meeting due to the recent drop of members and started something called operation Member Hunt, where they decided that in the present year, they were going to accept more application than ever before. The day after the meeting, what had been said was on every news channel you could think of and every newspaper in shops had it on the front page in big, bold writing. The leaders had also thought of an advertisement idea by having all the bikers do a long drive trough the whole of Yorkshire and once all the dates were arranged and it had been agreed by the bikers, the trip around Yorkshire was planned and was to commence on the July 18th.


	2. Preparing.

“How long will you be gone?” his wife asked.  
“We’ll be gone for the day, were staying in a hotel overnight, “  
“Your mothers going to be visiting on the day you get back then. It’ll be a nice welcome back gift,”  
“True,”  
Arthur had been getting ready all day in his drive-way, making sure that his bike was okay to set off on the journey.  
“The kids are going to miss you,”  
“Well tell them I won’t be long. It’s only for the night and I’ll be back in the morning at ten,”  
Arthur looked at his watch, it was half an hour till he was meant to meet up with the rest of the club. They had planned to meet up at the lake at quarter past 11, it was quarter to 11.  
“I’m going to have to go it’s almost time. I’ll say goodbye to the kids then be on my way,”  
Arthur walked inside with charlotte and kneeled down next to the children.  
“I’ve got to go now,”  
“No, I love you daddy,” they echoed.  
James and Ted were both six years old. James was older than Ted by around ten months but nonetheless, they acted like twins perfectly in sync with each other.  
“I love you both,”   
Arthur walked back to the drive-way and leaped on to his bike before giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, see you later,”  
As Arthur drove out of the drive-way, and revved the engine with a sudden cloud of smoke, he vanished around the corner of the old, rundown street.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story so far, please leave a kudos and comment any feedback you have concerning it !! I appreciate it a lot :))


End file.
